The Storm Within
by Princess Ramen-8018
Summary: Gokudera is not the kind to do this. It heavies his heart to do such a thing. And he'll never forgive himself for it. But it had to be done...


_**A/N: Wao! My first angst fic! Okay, it's more of a drabble…Yukon I don't even know. But I wrote this in a mix of emotions, the story is actually what happened. Since Gokudera is the only one I could think of who would break down like that…sorta…I had to use Tsuna, because there's no Gokudera without Tsuna! The is no Octopus with out Tuna! KORA! Okay, you may read, before I go HDWM on something~**_

"All you ever do is think about yourself, juudaime! You're too concerned with yourself to have room in your mind for me. I...I hate you, Tsunayoshi!"

The silvernette teen glared into caramel orbs, glistening in the tears to come. Gokudera was fed up with Tsuna's selfish behavior. The Vongola Tenth's mouth hung open slightly, his bottom lip quivering. Tsuna would never think Gokudera would be the one to tell him off.

"W-why Gokudera-kun?" The first tear cascaded down his cheek.

"You never wanna do anything. You complain about being boss now, and you did then. You run away from a challenge unless it's for Kyoko, who has no damn interest in you. And you whine and complain a lot...about everything. You're worthless as the Vongola Juudaime."

The Vongola Sky began to cry quietly, his normally carmel brown eyes dulled to a dark chocolate hue. He wiped his tears on the sleeves of his sweater, trying not to let his right hand man see his teary face. His mind buzzed. They always said the truth hurts, and he couldn't deny that everything the Vongola Storm was true. And he was hurting. He felt his heart tighten and drop.

"I...I wanna die..." Tsuna turns to walk way, and Hayato grabs his arm.

"Shut your mouth! Geez, suicide is not the way out!"

"Well, i-if I was gone..." Gokudera slamed Tsuna into the wall, his own emerald orbs on the brink of tears.

"Shut the fuck up! There you go again, being selfish! If you die to end your own suffering, you'll make the rest of us suffer! Even Turf Top, Baseball Idiot, and Stupid Cow...even I would be devestated knowing my..." Hot tears begin to flow down his cheeks. "j-juudaime left me alone." His cheeks flushed red as he tried not to look into his boss's eyes. He didn't wanna lose Tsuna. He remained so

loyal and faithful to him for a reason. His heart constricted in his chest, the passion and love he has for HIS Tenth wringing his heart like a wet towel. Just thinking about his juudaime dead forced him down to his knees.

Tsuna looked at his right-hand man, broken-down and on his knees. He wanted to comfort him, but after all the things Gokudera said to him, he just couldn't bring himself to stay. He simply patted him on the shoulder and walked away, crying silently to himself.

Gokudera sat there crying, his bright emerald pools of green reduced to a dark grassy color. Once again, his juudaime left for his own benefit, not worried about how the silvernette felt. He was worried...angry...saddened...irritated. And now here he is left alone by his boss. He wanted someone, anyone, to be with him.

"Gokudera?"

"A-aneki?" Well, he did say anybody, right? He recognized the voice with ease and turned his head toward her. He recognized the pink-magenta hair, but with his tear-blurred vision, he couldn't see her face. He wasn't feeling sick like usual...in fact he NEEDED her here.

"You told the boss off, didn't you, little brother?" Gokudera didn't speak, which was answer enough for Bianchi. She petted his head. Although she felt sad for her brother, she's glad that for once in forever he didn't faint or get sick seeing her. She doesn't know what went down between boss and right-hand man, but it must have been bad if Gokudera of all people is crying on his knees. Gokudera collapsed into Bianchi, who was taken by surprise. She wrapped her arms around

him. She felt his stuttered breathing as he cried into her shoulder. He clenched on her shirt...she has never seen her little brother so helpless. Her brother, the hot-headed, slightly irrational, devoted, loyal, short-tempered, bomber guy, right-hand man, storm guardian has completely broken down.

_**A/N: Fuuuuwaaah~! Oh yeah, I like Fuuta…he's so epic…Bianchi too. And I had no idea Basil was a Leo…he doesn't act like one. Just random toughts I wanted to float by…**_

_**Ciaossu~**_


End file.
